


Dancing With Yesterday

by alphayamergo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphayamergo/pseuds/alphayamergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment she is hit by the curse, she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite nervous about this, since I don't often write in this writing style, but I suppose this is what happens when you read two brilliant Hermione/Sirius time travel fics in a row.

The moment she is hit by the curse, she _knows._

She understands.

And she doesn’t fight as she feels herself being flung forwards into an unfamiliar time.

-

Because you see, she really might have guessed this would happen.

It all makes sense now, all of those haunted looks and the conversations cut off when she entered rooms and the way Sirius’s eyes grew more and more tortured every time he looked at her.

She’d passed off the haunted looks as ones typical to shell-shocked war veterans, and the conversations must have been because of Order business she wasn’t allowed to hear and Sirius’s expressions because she might have reminded him of Lily. ‘Brightest witch of her age’ and all that.

But it wasn’t, was it?

The moment she opens her eyes and sees a very tired, very _dead_ Dumbledore looking down at her, with Lily Potter and Frank Longbottom peeking over his shoulder, is when she truly knows that, no, that wasn’t it at all.

-

She sits for several days in Headquarters, barely able to respond to anyone. It’s all _too much_. She’s been blasted back into the past, having to interact with people she knows are dead or insane or traitors, without being able to give anything away.

She doesn’t feel like Hermione Granger anymore. It is strange, but she attributes it to the fact she isn’t even born yet. How can she be Hermione Granger if she is yet to exist? So on top of having to pretend she knows nothing about the future, she has to find herself a new identity for herself, as well. It is enough to make anyone a hermit.

In the end, it is Lily who draws her out of her shell. She supposes it is because of the fact Lily is simultaneously so like Harry and yet so like her at the same time. Whatever the reason may be, Lily succeeds in her mission and slowly, slowly, the shell begins to fall away.

-

“I believe it is high time we talked,” says Dumbledore, sitting across the table from her. He has already sent the others away, but she can tell that Lily is loitering by the door, with James and Sirius probably waiting with her.

She is almost worried she already knows them that well.

“I have to agree, Professor,” she says, meeting his steady gaze with a stare equally heavy.

“I imagine you won’t be wanting to go by your real name in this time,” he says.

“No, I won’t,” she agrees, and thinks for a moment. She has already had a new name picked out, sort of, but she just wants to make sure she’s really going to go through with it.

It’s a perfect name for her. Really, it is. It shows that she is in a place she wasn’t born into and didn’t belong, and it also shows her off as the bookworm she is – has been – will be. But is it the right choice?

“Hermione Pevensie,” she says at last.

“Ah,” he says. “I seem to recall a book series with that name. One about a wardrobe, wasn’t it?”

“One about a lion, actually,” she corrects him. A third reason why it is a perfect name for her: it claims her for the lion’s house.

“A good choice,” he says, and she smiles.

-

“I’m _bored_ ,” complains Sirius. Hermione barely looks up from her book, trying to keep her lips from twitching.

“You’re always bored.”

“I am not,” he says indignantly. “It’s just because Prongs and Lily just moved into Godric’s Hollow, so I can’t bother them, and Moony is out spying with the wolves, and who knows where Wormtail is.” He shrugs. “You’re the only one left for me to bug, and you’re not being very accommodating.”

“You poor man,” she mocks, putting the book down. He brightens at the sight.

“Incredibly poor,” he agrees. “You’ve never seen a man this downtrodden in your life, have you?” An image of Sirius, haggard and malnourished and just escaped from Azkaban flashes before her eyes, and she feels her chest begin to ache.

“No,” she says softly, “I’ve never seen a man as downtrodden as you in my life, Sirius.”

She picks her book back up and tries her best not to cry. She doesn’t succeed. Before she could even register what he was doing, she feels Sirius’s arms wrap around her shoulders and she curls into him.

He lets her cry on his shoulder, and doesn’t ask why.

-

The day she is kidnapped by Death Eaters is the worst day of her life.

It is, surprisingly, worse than the day Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her for information then zapped her back in time before she could escape with the others. It is worse than the day she erased her parents’ memories of her.

Because today, she is terribly afraid. Not just for her own life (although she is plenty scared for that, too), but more so because she knows that if she ever meets Voldemort’s eyes, everything is lost. He will know about Harry and he will know about how Harry will inevitably grow up to destroy him. And he will take steps to ensure Harry will never get that chance. He will take steps to make sure Harry is never born at all.

-

She sits in her cell under Malfoy Manor a full day before her knights and ladies in shining armor show up.

They’ve already stolen back her wand by the time they find her, so she is able to hex as many Death Eaters as she can before they have to retreat.

‘ _This is for Alice,_ ’ she thinks as she sends a body twisting charm at Barty Crouch Junior. ‘ _And this is for Frank,_ ’ she thinks as she aims at Rodolphus Lestrange. ‘ _And this,_ ’ she thinks savagely, ‘ _is for Sirius_ ,’ right before she hits Bellatrix square in the chest with a Bat Boogey.

She has enough time to think that it wasn’t as good as Ginny’s before Sirius grabs her hand and apparates away.

-

“What were you goddamn thinking?” shouts Sirius back at Headquarters. “You didn’t take any precautions when you went out or anything. I’m surprised you even took your wand!”

She reminds herself he was just worried. But she doesn’t want to explain how easy it is to snap when cooped up in a house with people you know will die in a matter of years. How difficult it is to cope while spending time with people who will be Crucio’d to insanity. How sometimes you have to be somewhere that has people you can look at and not know exactly how they will die.

It isn’t something that you _can_ explain. Not really.

“I just needed some time out, Sirius,” she says instead. “I’m sorry I scared you - ”

“Scared me?” he says in disbelief. “Believe me, Hermione, this went beyond scared.” And, just to prove it, he steps forward and kisses her.

There’s a small part of her that doesn’t know what to do. That tries to remind her of Ron, waiting back in her home time. Ron, who she’d loved.

The rest of her throws caution to the wind and kisses back with gusto.

-

Lily’s pregnant.

Hermione spends the morning in the bathroom, pretending she isn’t crying.

This is the beginning of the end.

-

She gets to hold baby Harry when he is born, and she cuddles him close.

“Hey, Harry,” she whispers, her eyes wet. “I’m Hermione. You’re not going to know me for another eleven years, but I’m your best friend.” She kisses his forehead. “I miss you so damn much.” Her voice shakes.

She hands him reluctantly back to his father. James looks down at him like he couldn’t believe that a person could be this small. She can tell from his gaze that to him, Harry is the most fascinating creature on the face of the planet. James is going to make a bloody brilliant father. (Right up until the day he can’t.)

Her smile fades a little.

-

Sirius proposes to her the night before the Potters go into hiding.

She says ‘yes’ before she can think twice, and when she looks back, the day is a golden blur of laughter and kisses and excitement.

It is that night, after Sirius has fallen asleep and she’s still wide awake next to him, when she remembers the way Sirius had – is going to – someday will look at her, and the fact he never married.

Something is going to happen to her before now and the wedding, and the thought fills her with fear.

-

She begs Dumbledore to tell them all the truth if something happens to her.

He looks at her through his half moon glasses and asks her if she knows something he doesn’t.

She longs to explain in some sort of vain hope he could find a way to save her. But she doesn’t bother, because if Sirius can’t escape Azkaban, she can’t escape this.

-

He tells her quietly of his plan to switch Secret Keepers. It’s just before midnight and they are still sitting at the kitchen bench of their apartment, absent mindedly snatching bits of the cake mix Hermione had planned to bake but was clearly never going to be finished.

“I’m too obvious a choice,” he explains. “They’ll come after me. It’s the perfect bluff, see?”

She shakes her head, hoping – _praying_ – that she can talk him out of it. “I think you’re doubting yourself,” she says. “You shouldn’t. You’re a brilliant Secret Keeper; you’ll never say a word.”

He agrees with her, but she can tell that the seed is already in place, and nothing she can do will prevent it from growing.

-

She wakes up.

Harry and Ron look down at her, worried expressions etched across their faces.

“Harry? Ron?” she asks. “What - ?”

“We’re at Shell Cottage,” explains Harry hastily. “Bill and Fleur’s place. We’re safe.”

She sits up before they can tell her she should really be resting after that curse. Across the room, she can see Remus – older, sadder than he was a few days ago. Her mouth opens to ask, but her eyes must do it well enough for her, because he nods before a sound leaves her mouth.

Her stomach drops. Her heart shatters.

“Hermione? What’s wrong?” asks Ron as she buries her head in her hands. Her shoulders start shaking and she feels her palms getting damp. She feels a weight settle on to the bed next to, and she leans into Remus’s hug without needing to check who it is.

“I was trying to explain when she woke up,” he said quietly. “The curse – it sent her back in time.”

“She can’t have gone back in time!” says Ron, sounding frustrated. “She was right here!”

“There’s a difference between Hermione being her and her body lying here,” says Remus. Hermione looks up, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

“I am twenty one years old, Ron. I am engaged to a dead man. I was there the day Harry was born and helped Lily soothe him when he cried. I live through the first war,” she says, feeling so, so tired. “It seems impossible, but it _is_ true.” She retreats back into Remus’s hug without another word.

She feels a hand grasp hers and squeeze comfortingly. Peeking out over Remus’s shoulder, she sees Harry. Beside him, Ron still looks gobsmacked, but he pulls himself together enough to give her a comforting smile.

It’s funny. With them here, she can almost pretend she isn’t broken.


	2. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it was always going to be hardest for Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning to continue Dancing With Yesterday at all, but I thought Sirius had a story to tell, too. And so this was born. My apologies if it makes little sense - this was written late at night, and sleep is for wimps.

In the end, it was always going to be hardest for Sirius.

Two days after Hermione vanished, Dumbledore gathers the four of them (him, Remus, Lily and James) at Godric’s Hollow and tells them the truth in plain, quiet words. He tells them about the major time disturbance he has picked up; how he had traced the source to Hermione. He recounts Hermione’s tale to them in the best detail he can manage.

It explains a lot, really.

After Dumbledore sweeps out, allowing them time to simultaneously grieve for their lost friend and come to terms with this knowledge, silence falls. Lily disappears into Harry’s nursery, and every so often, they can hear her crying. James follows her and Remus stands in the lounge room, looking lost. Sirius sinks on to the couch and buries his face in his hands.

She’d known, hadn’t she? Known she wouldn’t make it out of the war. Because if she was Harry’s best friend, then she must have heard about the fiancé his Uncle Padfoot had lost. He wonders if she was scared of her fate.

He pushes the thought aside. Hermione isn’t scared of anything.

_Wasn’t_ , he corrects distantly.

-

The organize a sort-of funeral (only sort-of, because while Hermione Pevensie was probably dead, Hermione Granger was still out there somewhere). It’s the first time James and Lily have left Godric’s Hollow since the Fidelus Charm went up, and probably the only time.

When Sirius had tried to suggest it might be best for the Potter’s to stay home, Lily had said, “We have to go,” in a tone that had brooked no arguments.

It’s small and it’s short, with only a few of the Order members really going. Frank and Alice come, with little Neville bouncing on Alice’s hip, and Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes both show up. Dumbledore even makes an appearance, and Sirius thinks he spots the old professor wiping away his tears at one stage.

Sirius was supposed to make the eulogy, and yet when the moment comes, he can’t move. He can’t. It’s like accepting she’s really gone, and that’s something he will never be able to do.

In the end, James improvises a speech and Lily just hugs him tight.

-

Halloween rolls around, Peter reveals that he really is a dirty little rat, and James and Lily die.

And Sirius had thought life couldn’t get any worse.

With this thought in mind, he starts laughing (a harsh laugh that says it’s really not funny at all) and stays that way right up until he’s locked into Azkaban.

-

He skulks around Hogwarts a bit. It’s stupid – _very_ stupid, since Remus is working there – but he just wants to see Harry. Prongslet. His godson.

And then he sees _her_.

She’s only a third year at this point, but he can still tell it’s her. The same bushy hair as ever, and the same smile on her lips as she laughs at something the redhead says. He’d forgotten she would be here; he doesn’t know how, but he had.

He watches her and edges as close as dares. It’s amazing to see her this way: young, carefree, without the fear of Voldemort hanging over her head.

_Hermione,_ he thinks, and his heart breaks a little more.

-

By the time they find him at the Shrieking Shack, he’s managed to get over seeing her. No, that’s not quite right: he’s not over her, he never will be, but he can cope with it now. He’s gotten used to it enough for him to be able to focus on _Harry_.

But he can tell that he’s going to have to have a talk with Remus about all of this, from this _look_ that Sirius swears Remus must have borrowed from Lily.

Except Remus can’t borrow anything from Lily, not anymore.

He must have gotten it in the will.

-

It’s hardest when they’re stuck in Grimmauld place.

He’s stuck in such close quarters with _her_ so often and she’s starting to look like the Hermione he had known. Hermione Pevensie, member of the Order of the Pheonix and freedom fighter.

He sits with Remus during the nights and the two commiserate on their losses. About Lily and James and how they should have known. About how hard it is to be around Hermione without accidentally saying something.

The stupidest thing he’d ever done, Sirius decides on one of these nights, was forgetting to trust Remus. Remus, who was now the only person Sirius could honestly talk to without holding anything. Loyal, honest Remus.

And then Molly comes in and Sirius finds his thoughts cut short as she begins to berate him.

-

Whoever said time heals all wounds was a dirty rotten liar.

Fourteen years to the day and Sirius still feels his heart being ripped out as he remembers Remus’ face. He still remembers Lily’s tears and he still remembers James’ cold emptiness. Most of all, he can still remember the feeling of a weight bearing down on his chest when he realized it would be another sixteen years before she knew him; knew him properly, at least.

_She_ comes in during the afternoon. She tries to comfort him, not knowing she’s only making it worse. Reminds him that Harry will be coming soon, and things like that.

It doesn’t help.

-

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

What the hell was Harry _doing_? Going to the Department of Mysteries, taking his friends with him, without any adult help. Merlin, he was as reckless as –

Well, as reckless as James had been.

As reckless as Sirius still was.

With that realization, it’s harder to be mad at him.

-

It’s Bellatrix who kills him.

She always was a bitch.

-

He thinks of them as he stumbles backwards through the Veil. _Harry, Remus, Hermione._ For a moment all he feels is terrible pain.

He suddenly feels very light, as if the weight that had been pressing on him for the past fourteen years was gone. He no longer has reason to mourn Hermione or Prongs or Lily. He smiles, and it feels odd on his lips.

He turns, and goes _on._

-

(Decades later, he welcomes her home with a smile.)


End file.
